Sudden Thoughts
by applepie3399
Summary: (To be a collection of TFP ficlets) New chapter - "Thirst" - Knock Out and Starscream interaction after 'Thirst'.
1. Chapter 1

**"Out of the Past'"**

_Shockwave wonders why Starscream is SIC;_

_Arcee's words hit bull's-eye;_

_Shockwave is confused;_

_and Vehicons find a bound and unconscious Starscream._

Contains slash and **SPOILERS**, various pairings implied.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shockwave was observing how Starscream was screeching at random Vehicons, blaming them for the recent failed mission. Of course the drones had made a couple of mistakes but ultimately, they weren't the ones responsible for the horrendous way the last encounter with Autobots had turned out.

The cyclops mech couldn't help but wonder why this sniveling pathetic excuse for a Decepticon was Second in Command. Shockwave didn't care much about ranks but this particular case piqued his processor. Both Soundwave and he were stronger and more capable warriors than that backstabbing brat. So why was he their superior?

The purple mech turned to his side to face the telepath beside him. Considering Soundwave had spent more time with their Lord lately, Shockwave was hoping he could give him an answer to his queries.

"I do not question Lord Megatron's decisions… but Starscream as Second in Command – hardly logical."

The blue mech stared at him for a few moments and re-turned his visor towards the seeker.

Meanwhile, the jet was bending over the railing to screech some more to the drones on the lower levels, presenting a nice view of his perky aft, parted legs and quivering in rage wings.

Shockwave's optic was half-way through memorizing the SIC's backside when Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's raspy voice - _**"I have my reasons."**_

The cyclops mech grunted and never questioned Megatron's motives again.

* * *

"Get fragged." Hissed Arcee, looking up to Starscream form her kneeling position.

Pure rage flowed through his circuits at the insulting tone of the femme. He had a sudden desire to snap and tell her that he had already gotten fragged not even a joor ago and it had been very satisfying thank you very much. But before a single word could have the chance to escape his mouth he realized how utterly bad that comment would be.

Starscream pursed his lip components and swallowed the femme's insult silently. But he could swear he heard an amusing humming from Soundwave.

Cheeky fragger!

* * *

Shockwave had left his labs to go and welcome Starscream and Soundwave who had returned will plenty of energon for him. The seeker, as usual, was talking animatedly and loudly about the success of his mission and of course – about how much **he** had done.

The cyclops mech didn't pay much attention to him. His processor was completely focused on Soundwave, for an unknown reason. He had realized he liked and even craved the … company of the TIC even if the two of them just stared at each other. Pretty much like now.

Shockwave couldn't understand, it was not logical. He didn't know how to cope with illogical situations. He felt awkward.

Soundwave tilted his helm to one side in question but before the purple mech could say anything, Starscream's high-pitched voice called them.

Perhaps some other time…

* * *

Starscream was left bound and unconscious by no other but the very Autobots he had captured. He was still out when two of the Vehicon guards found him. Their visors brightened at the sight of their commanding officer being helplessly strapped to a berth. The winged mech's lips were slightly parted and he was so strangely relaxed. It was an odd view, to say the least.

The Vehicons looked at each other and nodded. Such an opportunity was once in a lifetime and they were not going to pass it!

Several minutes later Shockwave entered the room and was welcomed by quite an interesting sight – one of the drones was kissing Starscream's cheek while the other was taking photos of the happening. When the two finally noticed the huge frame of Shockwave staring at them from the entrance, their visors flickered in distress. A few moments passed before the cyclops mech got over the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Finding a restrained superior officer. Logical course of action is to release him."

The Vehicons quickly obeyed the indirect command and left with their helms bowed in shame after that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. New Recruit

**"New Recruit"**

_Starscream discovers theInternet._

_Starscream gets to know Red Energon well_

_Smokescreen ponders about Starscream's heels._

Contains slash and **SPOILERS**, various pairings implied.

In case anyone hasn't noticed yet, I'm a fan of the Decepticons so pretty much all the ficlets will be about them. Especially about Starscream.

And I'm still continuing my other stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

Starscream was browsing through all that absolutely useless data on the human so-called 'Internet'. There was nothing of significance so far. **NOTHING.** Plenty pictures of cats and of humans getting hurt and being laughed at by other humans.

There were many recordings of... fleshbags procreating as well. It was the most disturbing thing the seeker had ever seen. He truly wanted to delete the memory from his processor.

Pushing the vile thoughts aside, his narcissistic nature made him search his name on this... Internet thingy. He typed 'Starscream' in the search bar and was surprised by the results. There was plenty of information, pictures and videos of him and of other Cybertronian jets who were also called 'Starscream' It was odd...

He searched some more until...

"MegaStar? What is this?"

Click ...

... "Frag! How did they know?!"

* * *

Starscream cursed loudly and slammed his fists upon the table. He had lost the Apex Armor to some newbie Autobot. **Scrap! **

The glowing coming from the center of the table reminded him that he at least managed to collected the red energon.

But one cannot use something to its full potential until they try it first. With that thought, the seeker broke a small portion of the energon and extended his tongue to taste it before consuming it. It didn't posses any particularly nice taste but it wasn't bad either.

He ate the piece slowly and awaited the results. Not a minute later he felt newfound energy rushing through his systems. Every circuit in his frame was charging up. So much power was flowing through his cables. It was exhilarating, even_ ecstatic_.

He had to spend all that energy in some way. Usually, flying would be the perfect solution but he was still missing his T-Cog. And running was out of the question. His delicate pedes were not made for that. Dancing would have been sufficient but Starscream absolutely refused to make a fool of himself by dancing alone. No way! But he _**needed**_ to do something and do it quickly. Who knows what the effect of the red energon could be if one doesn't spend the extra energy it provides.

It was getting too powerful, too uncontrollable, too much. Everything Starscream felt, saw or heard seemed to be on slow cadence. He was so much more aware now. His servos started to tremble. Soon his whole frame followed and heated up considerably. He had to spend the energy. **NOW!**

His optics closed and his hand crept down his chest and towards the interface panel.

Might as well enjoy himself…

* * *

The Decepticon Commanders' names had been well known by any Autobot. There were plenty of stories about each of them as well. The powerful and fearless Megatron. Soundwave the silent and his creepy tentacles. Shockwave the scientist with his even creepier and downright scary and disgusting experiments etc.

But the rumors and stories about Starscream had surprised Smokescreen. At least a quarter of them were about his legs and pedes – his sinfully sexy legs and pedes. The young Autobot was shocked how easily some of his superiors were admiring the seeker's attributes. He couldn't wrap his processor around the fact such a thing was possible. Decepticons were the bad guys, they had to be despised and defeated, not ogled!

But now that he had seen the Decepticon ex-SIC's frame, he could finally understand…

And the stiletto heels were making his hips look so much better ugh…

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The Human Factor

**"The Human Factor"**

_Knock Out's thoughts on the Silas!down abomination. _

_Dreadwing visits Starscream. (Yes, I managed to write a story about the two characters who didn't even show in this episode. I'm a Starscream fan so this should've been expected.)_

_Contains slash and **SPOILERS**, DreadwingxStarscream implied._

* * *

The first time I saw Breakdown's signal popping up online, I didn't know what to make of it. Glitches, corrupted signals and traps were more frequent than one might think. But even so, I could not help myself but hope he'd be still miraculously alive.

Of course, any display of comradeship or friendship among the Decepticons is considered a weakness, an Autobot trait. Thus, I tried to cover it up, making sure my fellow Cons thought I wanted Breakdown back simply because of his usefulness, manly in maintaining my finish and doing my dirty work. It seemes like my words had convinced them. Or they just didn't care at all. It's hard to tell with them really…

Lord Megatron granted me permission to investigate the strange signal. I took a few Vehicons with me and bridged to the coordinates. When we arrived, I looked around skeptically. The site was in ruins, most of them still smoking from the destruction rained upon them. No sight of Autobots or humans so far. It certainly wasn't an ambush or we would've been fighting already. But something had definitely happened. I couldn't afford to let my guard down.

My attention was drawn by noise of dragging metal. Soon I noticed the all too familiar blue back of Breakdown. I couldn't believe it! I really thought he was offlined for good. But there I was, staring at a miracle. Or so I thought…

I began speaking to him, hoping my voice wouldn't give out my emotion unstableness at that moment. I couldn't afford any nice words or warm welcoming for him either. I had company after all. So I just talked nonchalantly, trying to sound demanding instead of pleading.

And then … he turned around to face me. His frame was in horrible condition – scratched, dented, rusted even. My hope began to fade. There was something very very wrong with him. The welds and the missing eye-patch were probably my first clues. But his face expression and the following words that spilled from his mouth were the spark-shattering confirmation.

This was not Breakdown anymore.

Some parasite had occupied his frame. The though made me so sick I had to vent a deep sigh to calm myself enough not to empty my tanks. I realized the human inside my friend's body was the same one that has abducted and dissected Breakdown before. Rage run through my circuits. I wanted nothing more but to destroy the fleshbag on the spot. But I couldn't do that. Yet…

I escorted that Silas… thing to the Nemesis and tried to convince Megatron to let me return the favor. But of course he didn't grant me that. He could care less about my revenge or anyone's' feelings for that matter. The human had a proposition for him and to my horror he accepted it. I had not only to bear witness to the abomination but if his plan worked – to see him every single day for Primus knows how long. I was absolutely furious! I just needed to get away from all that, to get my processor sorted. I wished so badly the fleshbag's plan would fail. I wished the Cons would lose this battle.

And lose, we did. The grin that split my face was bordering on sheer madness. I finally had my change of revenge. And I would enjoy it to its fullest. I am a Decepticon and a medic, I know the art of torture so well even Megatron and Starscream themselves cannot surpass me in that field.

Now I'm sitting on one of the berths in my Med. Bay, watching the mutilated body of Breakdown still twitching in pain. The screams of that human abomination are still ringing in my audio receptors. I had put him through unimaginable pain. I had made him scream for mercy and then given him none.

I've taken my revenge, as well as I could. It did make me feel better. It can't bring my friend back but at least I have some closure now. And at war, that's more than one could ever hope for.

_**Till all are one, Breakdown. Thank you for your friendship. I shall never forget you.**_

* * *

Dreadwing was still ashamed of himself and his failure to collect the Apex Armor. But he was even more embarrassed that he let himself loose it Starscream of all mechs. No matter how he despised to accept it, Starscream had been Second in Command of the Decepticons for countless years and overall, he had done not a bad job, especially during Lord Megatron's absence. And Dreadwing was the new SIC. He had to prove himself better than the other seeker but so far, he had proven nothing of that sort. He had to make things right!

With that thought in mind he flew off the Nemesis.

Starscream was flightless at that moment. He had to have a base somewhere. And the slim jet was as greedy as they come, he would want the best he could get. And the best available except for the Nemesis, was the Harbringer. Some parts of the sip were still working and Dreadwing was more than sure Starscream was capable enough to repair and use them. It was funny how no one else had thought of checking that place. It was almost too obvious.

Touching down just outside the ship, Dreadwing proceed with caution. He had witnessed the power of the Apex Armor personally and he had no wish to do it again. He had to take Starscream by surprise.

Silently, he sneaked upon the Harbringer, exploring it slowly but efficiently. It was not long before he noticed one of the rooms was lightened much better than the rest. Bingo!

He neared the ex-SIC as silently as possible. That wasn't very hard to do given the fact Starscream was concentrated on something Dreadwing still couldn't see. When he was close enough, he powered his weapon and pressed it against the back of the slim seeker's helm. The jet froze in place, his wings twitching in fear. The movement instantaneously caught the blue mechs attention. Pretty sensitive seeker wings. It's been so long since he'd… He shoke his helm. It was true Starscream and him were the only seekers on Earth at that moment. And probably the one alive. But Dreadwing could not afford to get attached to the other. Even though he could not deny the ex-SIC's charms.

"W-Who is it?" Starscream's voice trembled slightly.

The blue mech grabbed the slim seeker's left shoulder and turned his around roughly, shoving his weapon under Starscream's chin. The silver jet gulped nervously. "D-Dreadwing?!"

"You are coming with me to the Nemesis, traitor." The bigger seeker hissed.

Starscream's optics widened considerably. "NO! You're not taking me back!" he tried to take a step back but bumped into the table behind him. The other was far from impressed.

"You have betrayed Lord Megatron and you shall face your punishment like a mech!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES, YOU WILL!" Dreadwing pushed his weapon against the other's chin again, cutting the mindless word exchange. "You shall show me where you keep the Apex Armor and we shall return to the Nemesis. Understood?"

Starscream blinked in surprise a few times before a small chuckle left his mouth. The sound mocked Dreadwing greatly.

"What are you laughing at, fool?!"

"I no longer poses the Apex Armor, cretin!" the slim jet retorted, regaining his usual spiteful self. "Besides, why would you want to return me to the Nemesis? If it's a revenge you wanted, you would've killed me on the spot right now."

"I am to redeem myself to Megatron by bringing you to him, traitor!"

Starscream made a sour face, disgusted by the blind loyalty.

"You are a fool, Dreadwing, if you think Megatron would ever appreciate your efforts. You are just a soldier; you'd never be good enough. I know that best."

But Dreadwing had stopped paying attention to whatever Starscream was talking about. His optics were focused on the ex-SIC's swaying hips and the servos resting there. It was a captivating sight. Desire run through the blue mech's circuits. He was both surprised and not by that. Starscream was truly attractive after all. And seekers were drawn to one another by default.

The slim flier had noticed the attention he was being given and immediately decided to use it to his advantage.

"Is there anything I can do to …persuade you _not_ to bring me back to the Nemesis," his voice dropped low and his servos teased the blue chest in front of him. "Dreadwing?"

'_Honor be damned! I'm sorry, Lord Megatron. Starscream is a sin I cannot resist.'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Inside Job

I'm back! I missed 2-3 episodes. I was either busy or the episode just didn't inspire me enough to write. But the last one sure did!

It was absolutely fantastic! So many amazing Starscream moments! And he was competent! And and- I won't fangirl in here though, I already did so on Tumblr.

Aaanyway, Knock Out's stuck in a wall and everyone focus on how bad that experience is for him. How about I give him some nice moments for a chance?~

And an excuse to write more of a certain favourite pairing of mine.~

**"Inside Job"**

_Knock Out gets a nice surprise while stuck in the wall. _

Contains slash and **SPOILERS**.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Knock Out resented his current position. It was true that there were a lot more awful and brutal punishments that Megatron could've given him but being stuck in a wall was probably the most humiliating one of all. And the worst part of it was that his lower part of his frame was on the other side of the wall. And many Decepticons took the presented opportunity to 'kick some ass', literally. The red mech was only glad that they were still seeing him as a superior officer and wouldn't dare to abuse his behind in a different way.

At least that's what he thought before two claws lightly traveled across his waist and down his hip. The sensation would've been quite pleasant if he wasn't stuck in the wall and if the one who was doing it to him was someone he actually liked. And there was no one left aboard the Nemesis that fitted the criteria.

The claws then traced some of the deeper scratches the other Decepticons had left on the medic's aft. At first, Knock Out didn't realize what the other was doing. He was feeling servos touching his behind and his processor automatically generated the worst case scenario and stick with it as the only possible one. But he didn't try to kick the other. In his absolutely helpless situation that would either anger them or excite them more. And Knock Out didn't desire either of these. Moreover, it would give them pleasure to see him struggle and he was definitely not giving that to anyone! He must've made quite a ridiculous and pained expression because two passing drones eyed him funnily.

The servo on his aft didn't stay long though. After it was done tracing the scratches it retreated slowly. For a good half a minute nothing happened and the suspension was killing Knock Out. He couldn't even hear anything, not across the sturdy wall. He was completely in the dark about what was happening.

Until he felt something soft being pressed against the back of his thigh. The red mech was surprised, to say the least. A second later the cushiony texture started to move and Knock Out immediately recognized what it was – a buffer. Someone was buffing the scratches out of his plating…

It was so bizarre. He couldn't wrap his processor around it. No one aboard the Nemesis liked, respected or pitied him enough to do something like that. But the wonderful sensation of the buffer smoothing away the imperfections of his finish was enough to distract his mind from the question. The soft pad went up and down his thigh and then withdrew. Knock Out moaned in dissatisfaction at it and did his best to keep himself from sticking his aft out in search of the buffer. That would be too humiliating even for him. Moreover, he still didn't know who the other mech was.

The buffer returned, this time to his other thigh and efficiently erased any evidence of abuse. Then it withdrew again and Knock Out didn't even realize he was holding his breath in anticipation of its returning. He was certain this time it would return to his aft and he partially hated himself for wanting it so badly.

He felt a servo lightly pressing on his back. And if his processor was still capable of working properly he might've guessed who the hand belonged to. However, before he had time to get his thoughts together the buffer touched down on his red aft and this time he couldn't stop himself from pressing back and shifting his position to open his legs more. He would most likely become the laughing stock of the Decepticons and he'd detest himself later for that but right now he just couldn't bring himself to care that much.

The buffer moved up and down and in circles, leaving smooth shining finish after it. Whoever was buffing him seemed to be very thorough about his work. Unfortunately, it didn't take long to remove all the scratches, at least not as long as Knock Out wished.

The red mech was a little surprised by his reaction to it. It was rare for him to get aroused by these activities, especially if the one doing it to him was unknown and probably unpleasant mech. But he had gotten excited regardless.

The buffer slid down even more, brushing against the medic's interface panel before it suddenly changed gears to a much faster spinning and pressed much more firmly directly on top of the interface panel. Knock Out choked on his moan and before he knew it his panel had flown open. He shut it closed as quickly as he could, shame burning on his face plates. Hoping that the other hadn't seen that was a wishful but stupid thinking.

The buffer had retracted once more and this time most likely for good. The red mech was hanging in suspension again but this time nothing seemed to happen. Had the other left? His processor was so focused on his backside he almost didn't see the mech that was walking straight towards him. Wings held proudly up and arms behind his back, Starscream himself was strolling down the hall in his direction.

Knock Out reset his optics. Was the seeker really aboard the Nemesis? It couldn't be…

The slender mech moved closer to the medic's face, smirk on his lips and gleeful glow in his optics.

"You should take better care of yourself, Doctor.~" in a low amused voice Starscream repeated the same exact words Knock Out used to say to him so often. One servo came from behind his back and grabbed the red mech's chin, the thumb claw tracing the lower lip before he released him.

The seeker turned his back on Knock Out and walked down the corridor, his other servo still holding the buffer which was now bumping against his aft with every cheerful step he took.

And suddenly the whole experience became so much better.

'_**Oh how I missed you, Commander!~'**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Christmas Special

I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated my stories for so long. But be sure, I haven't abandoned them!

As for this ficlet, it's not inspired by an episode like the rest but I didn't feel like posting it as a new story so here it is. A Christmas ficelt for my KOxSS blog on tumblr. I just wanted to write something for the holidays.

* * *

Knock Out has taken a liking in the human Christmas holiday. Starscream was not beaming with excitement though. Especially not when the red mech decided they needed an organic plant of all things in their quarters. What kind of tradition was this? But regardless of his displeasure with the whole Christmas thing, the seeker had agreed to accompany his mate and choose a tree. When the drones had cut down and transported the "Megatron-sized" tree into the couple's room, Starscream had made sure to threaten them in case they thought of running their vocalizers wild about it.

Then came the decoration process. The slag Knock Out has brought was…colourful to say the least. Very flashy as well. Starscream couldn't help but wonder if all decorations were like that or had his mate just chosen whatever was the shiniest and brightest.

The seeker observed the medic putting garlands on the tree. All of them were coloured red and yellow with an occasional while one here and there. The balls were coloured similarly as well, although much more diverse in hues, shapes and sizes. Knock Out was half-way done with the decoration when he finally turned towards Starscream with a light frown on his faceplates.

"Why don't you help me, Star." It wasn't even a question; it was a prompting of a sort. Starscream was not in the mood to deal with human scrap but he decided to oblige his mate regardless. Perhaps Knock Out would just get bored soon.

The seeker took a look at all the things his mate had brought to their room and chose the least shiny and colourful one. He picked up the tiny box that had a 'Christmas Lights' on it and dug his claw into the soft card until he tore it away. He was unimpressed by all the cables and mini-lights inside. Why were organics even bothering with that when they had sufficient lighting system already? It was absolutely pointless.

Starscream removed the whole content of the box and started unwrapping it. But the cables and lights were so small he couldn't get a hold of them well. They started to tangle all over his claws and soon he was so irritated he just shook his hands a few times in fury. The action only brought him more trouble as the lights got tangled around his arms as well. He fumed for a few seconds before shaking his arms and twisting them around wildyl. The cables got all over his upper body – around his delicate neck, his wings and even around his head crest.

Knock Out was watching his mate with a barely suppressed grin on his face. He dared not make fun of the seeker though. The winged mech was already angered enough; there was no need for further poking. Thus, the medic returned to his decoration which was nearly done. The last thing he had to do was put the Christmas star on top of the tree. Easier said than done…

The medic picked up the large star from one of the boxes and neared the tree again. He stretched his arms towards the tree's top but it was too tall for him. He tried a few more times, getting on the tips of his pede but the top was still not in reach. He vented a frustrated sigh which was loud enough to be heard by Starscream.

"Can't reach the peak, honey?" the overly sweet and teasing tone of the seeker made Knock Out glare at him. Starscream only chuckled in return and moved to his mate's side, taking the star decoration from his fingers. He then lifted his arm and gently put the ornament on top of the tree. With a falsely innocent smile plastered on his face-plates he looked at the medic.

Knock Out's face was quickly warming up due to a mixture of embarrassment, frustration and …something else. His white cheeks plates started to show his faint blush and he immediately knew that by the way Starscream's optics widened a fraction and his lips pulled in a mocking grin. Knock Out cursed his traitorous white face. He hasn't blushed in …very long time, since younglinghood perhaps. And yet, something as simple and ridiculous as this situation has made him do it again. How humiliating!

"You're blushing, how cute."

But before the seeker got the chance to tease him further, the red mech spun on his pede wheels and stormed towards the room's exit.

"Where're you going?!" Starscream asked in surprise.

"To get Christmas lights big enough to tie you to the berth!"

Starscream could learn to like Christmas after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Thirst

I wanted to write some Knock Out and Starscream interaction that could be considered somewhat canon after the episode 'Thirst' so this is what came out of it.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Everything hurt as Starscream slowly and tiredly onlined his optics. He has blacked out shortly after Megatron had decided enough beating has been enough. He vaguely remembered his master barking an order to someone near them but he could not remember what it has been or who it has been meant for.

Before he has time to think of what had happened even for a klick more, a pain shot through his right wingtip. The seeker badly wanted to turn his helm and see what the cause of the sting was but the pain from attempting to move was just too great. His vents whined loudly and he recognized the ceiling of the Med. Bay that he was staring at.

Of course. Med. Bay.

His optics widened in surprise when Knock Out's face filled his vision. He expected the usual 'Rise and Shine!' or at least another useless cheerful phrase from the medic. But nothing of that sort came. The red mech simply looked at the seeker, mouth pressed in a thin line before his shoulder vents puffed air angrily and he returned to work on the abused wing.

Another set of painful stings went through Starscream's neuronet and he tried to hiss but nothing came out of his mouth. He panicked for a second before Knock Out's curt voice got his attention.

"Don't try to speak. I haven't yet onlined your vocalizer after I fixed it."

Starscream ceased his attempt to speak. There was simply no point.

He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Knock Out though. His voice wasn't right, his attitude wasn't right, even the way his optics looked at Starscream wasn't right! Now the seeker realized he kind of missed Knock Out's playful and smooth voice, the smirk that adored his lips every so often and those half-lided stares the red mech used to give him sometimes. Now the medic's voice was flat and emotionless, his smirk completely gone and replaced by a frown and the optics showed barely suppressed anger and.. something else..?

"All done." Knock Out's flat voice announced "Now to re-connect your vocalizer."

The doctor's elegant, long and most of all – sharp claws dug through Starscream's delicate neck cables and energon lines and the seeker's spark spun a tad faster in fear. He has never particularly liked being at Knock Out's medical mercy and has never truly felt safe being repaired by the red mech. But this was the first time when he was genuinely somewhat afraid Knock Out would just slip his digit a little to the side and cut through his precious energon lines, spilling his life fluids all over the med. table.

Knock Out seems to have picked up on Starscream's worry and his lips thinned even more, his optics burning with the insult of it all. His fingers dug deeper and re-connected the vocalizer quickly and with a minimum number of digit movements.

"Try it. And don't overdo it"

The same monotonous and dull voice. So not like Knock Out.

Starscream cough and warily opened his mouth to try the repaired vocalizer. He was unsure what to say in order to try it. But he felt a certain amount of remorse for falsely putting the blame for the zombie outbreak on Knock Out. And now that he recalled the satiation, Knock Out has in fact trusted him to tell the truth. Trusted him so much that he has immediately began to agree with him, not paying enough attention to what Starscream has been telling Megatron.

Starscream closed his optics and vented a deep sigh. He has blown up his chance of a somewhat-friendship with Knock Out. Not that he needed that! But he strangely enjoyed the red mech's company. And the doctor has been the only one who paid him enough attention to listen to his complains, to plot with him, to talk with him.

He knew what to say now.

"K-Knock Ou-Out..," his voice was sore and the simplest of words sent sharp jolts of pain down his throat. "I-I'm…. sorry." And it pained Starscream even more to utter that word. How long has it been since he had said it and meant it to another? Too long. He couldn't even remember anymore.

Knock Out froze in his spot. His optics widened a fraction and his lips unlocked and tugged along his face in a very slight smile. Though all that lasted but a second before the doctor's brows furrowed and anger darkened his blazing red optics. He growled at the seeker and hissed through a clenched jaw.

"Really now?! And why should I trust your words, hm?

Starscream winced at the rage in Knock Outs not-so-monotonous-and-dull-anymore voice. The seeker desperately wanted his body to function correctly so he could simply stand up and walk away from this discussion. Or at least turn his helm away. But his frame didn't work properly and the best he could do was avert his optics away from the outraged medic. But that didn't discourage Knock Out and he continued his angry rant.

"It was an honor you said. Hah! An honor! I was a fool to think you can be capable of even the slightest form of friendship or comradeship! And I actually believed you and trusted you to tell the truth to Lord Megatron! Look at me when I'm talking to you, Starscream!" Knock Out took a hold of Starscreams jaw, turning it towards himself and forcing the seeker to look at him. The rough treatment sent fits of pain through the jet's neuronet and he involuntarily winced, his optics slightly narrowing.

Knock Out's servo released Starscream's jaw as if it was on fire. But the angered look on his face didn't lessen even a bit.

"Why did you say it was an honor working with me? It's obviously a lie if you so easily threw me under the bus."

Starscream looked in confusion towards the red medic. Under the bus..?

Knock Out rolled his optics and stepped from pede to pede in a somewhat embarrassed manner. "It's a human phrase… Means you stabbed me in the back!"

Oh. Now Starscream understood. He didn't want to explain though. Couldn't Knock Out get it? It was so obvious to the seeker. And the doctor was far from an idiot.

"Tell me!" another hiss brought Starscream's attention back to the medic standing besides him. He averted his optics again before his raspy voice mumbled under his breath. Mumbled too inaudibly. Knock Out couldn't make any of the words. His claws dug into the metal surface of the berth, just to the side of Starscream's helm and the seeker forced himself to repeat.

"I said he wo-wouldn't have beaten you.." an annoyed puff of air left his vents and pain shot down his throat again. "I-If Lord Megatron th-thought it was your fault," another deep intake and his optics fell closed with the pain from speaking. "he w-wouldn't have beaten" almost done! He felt like sharp metal parts were sliding down his throat. "ei-either of us." Finally done. His frame visibly relaxed.

Knock Out's face has mainly drained of his anger. He knew self-preservation all too well. He still felt betrayed by Starscream but could understand why the other did what he did. Somewhat understood it anyway. But still…

"Well, maybe if you have sounded the alarm earlier as _**I told you**_ to, you could've avoided this mess!"

"Sh-shhhu—" Starscream's attempt to tell the red mech to shut up failed as his vocalizer refused to form words and only static burst past his lips. He huffed in agitation but didn't make another attempt to speak.

"I told you not to overdo it! Why don't you listen to me? It would save you a lot of troubles you know.."

Starscream was silent. He didn't like getting orders, especially from mechs with lower ranks than him. But it was indeed true that if he had listened to Knock Out, things would have most likely been better for him. At least in this situation…

The silence stretched awkwardly and Starscream shifted his optics to look in the medic's direction only to see Knock Out going through some drawers, only to turn back to his patient a few seconds later with a medium sized buffer in his servos and a playful smirk on his lips.

"You're still a mess, Starscream. Let's buff your finish to a lustrous sheen again.~ After all, I have no projects now so I have time to spare."

Starscream could only smile at the red mech when the other turned the buffer on and touched down on the seeker's chest, just above the spark. The buffer's soft pad smoothed away the scratches and Starscream let his helm fall back on the med. berth with a sigh of content.

Maybe this could work after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
